


Love is Blind - A Ziam Palik One-Shot

by Deducing_machine



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Confusion, First Kiss, First Time, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:31:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deducing_machine/pseuds/Deducing_machine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Danielle had shown up, Liam and Zayn had been slipping further and further from eachother. With their first big interview looming, can they sort out their differences, and figure out why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Blind - A Ziam Palik One-Shot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [5SecsOfLARRYcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/5SecsOfLARRYcat/gifts).



> Hey! So, here's my second one shot!! Hope you like it! Please comment!!

Liam tossed and turned in the king sized bed, not being able to get comfortable so that he could actually get some sleep so he was ready for the big interview tomorrow on Daybreak. Zayn wasn’t home yet, he had gone out with the other guys clubbing, and for some reason this bothered Liam more than it really should. He had opted out of going, claiming that he had a really bad headache, a lie which Zayn at least saw right through, but decided not to question, leaving him on his own in the flat.

Why didn’t he go? Because, earlier that day, Danielle had phoned him, asking him for some advice, and, in a very weird turn of events, he had suddenly ended things with her, shouting insult after insult down the phone as she broke down at the other end, before ending the call without reason. He knew that she didn’t deserve any of it, but for some reason, he just couldn’t press the call button on his iPhone to apologise to her for his random outburst.

He finally stopped turning, landing on his stomach on the bed, burying his face in the pillow before beginning to sob loudly, as he let the full force of the day’s events hit him. He remembered Dani’s voice pleading with him over the phone, begging him to stop talking and calm down. He remembered every insult he shouted at her, not meaning a single one of them, just doing it to find a way to vent his fury. And most importantly, he remembered the reason for it all, the thing that had pushed him over the edge.

Zayn.

His brown eyed, usually brown haired band mate, whom he had fallen completely and utterly in love with.

It had started back when they were on X-Factor, when Zayn and he had shared a bed at night, despite having one each, because they enjoyed the company, just as Louis and Harry did. At first, it had been fine, with nothing but platonic friendship between the pair, but then the dreams had started.

Liam had begun dreaming of Zayn in his sleep, whilst the named boy was lay right next to him, and they weren’t innocent dreams either. He often ended up moaning in his sleep, murmuring Zayn’s name, and normally woke up with a large hard-on, something he was surprised that Zayn never noticed, but a fact he was rather glad about. They continued to sleep together, up until the day they left the X-Factor house, when they then moved into their current flat together, where they had separate rooms. They still occasionally slept together, if one of them couldn’t sleep, but it became less frequent, especially since Liam started dating Dani.

Dani was one of Liam’s closest friends in his childhood, and had fancied him ever since year 7. He had turned her down when she had finally asked him out in Year 9, however they had then become best mates, doing everything together, and she even came to his X-Factor audition. He hadn’t told her anything about him and Zayn, scared of what she would think, and when they had finally moved out of the X-Factor house, he decided to use her to help him get over Zayn. He had brought her to the house and officially introduced her to the other boys, before grabbing her hand and asking her out in front of them all, much to the shock of the other boys, who had all noticed the growing connection between him and Zayn, and were actually hoping that they were going to get together, as the sexual tension when they were around each other was un-missable. Of course, Dani had said yes, and the pair had begun dating, leaving Zayn confused in the middle.

Zayn, unbeknown to Liam, had indeed noticed back in the X-Factor days when his band mate would moan and toss in the night, sometimes whispering his name, and Zayn would often wake up before Liam, whose erection was prodding into his side and move slightly further away, not wanting Liam to know that he knew everything. There weren’t many nights they spend apart during that time, but the nights that they did, Zayn would also allow himself to dream of Liam in a more intimate manner, and just like his band mate, would wake up fully aroused, but not able to gain release due to the 4 other boys in the room. He seldom allowed himself to do this around Liam, scared that if he found out, he wouldn’t want to bunk with him, which Zayn didn’t want to happen as it was the only bit of intimacy the pair got.

When they moved into the flat, Zayn ended up spending more time in his room rather than sleeping with Liam, as the dreams became more frequent, and more intense every time, and in the privacy of his own room, he was able to release his emotions without worrying about the other guys finding out. The nights that he spent with Liam were rare but special, and they usually spent the whole night entwined with each other.

It had broken Zayn’s heart when Liam had asked Dani out in front of his face, as it had made him feel worthless and stupid, idiotic for even thinking that he had a chance with his band mate. He had attempted to act happy for him, but the other 3 boys could see just how much it was affecting him, and often abandoned their plans for a day at last minute if Liam decided to leave him to go out with Dani, taking him out to take his mind off things, but he still had that pang of hurt whenever he saw him, knowing she was the one making him happy, and not him. 

He had tried his best to move on, going on a few dates with girls he had met clubbing, but it was only ever one date, and it always ended awkwardly, when he kissed them good night and immediately felt guilty, as if he was cheating on Liam. He would go back to the house and cry himself to sleep, often comforted by one of the 3 boys, but never Liam. Liam seemed to be slipping further and further from him, and he almost felt ready to give up.

This particular night, the boys had all decided to go clubbing, as they needed to take his mind off of the fact that Liam would probably be talking about Dani on the Daybreak interview the next morning, when they would be announcing the name of their first single, along with a few promo pictures from the album. When Liam had opted out, he knew that he was lying when he said he had a headache, as he had been fine just 10 minutes earlier, and he instantly thought that he was inviting Dani for a night in, causing him to walk from the house with tears in his eyes. 

The club was loud, and was packed with girls their age, all of whom immediately recognised him from X-Factor, and within minutes he was in the middle of the dance floor, busting his moves for the girls, signing their arms and taking pictures. He had lost the other guys the second they walked in, but they had all already agreed a meeting place and time, so wasn't really worried. He didn't drink, so there was no worry of him getting drunk, but that didn't stop him letting himself go, forgetting about his crush back home.

As the night went on, he was persuaded to go on stage and sign, and the other 3 boys joined him, giving the club a lovely version of 'Kids in America' and 'Sex on Fire', before jumping back into the crowd and surfing, until they were pushed back onto the stage. They agreed to answer some questions, and the girls went crazy.

"Are any of you single?" 

"All of us!" Louis shouted back.

"Is Larry Stylinson real?"

"Yes, duh!" shouted Harry, wrapping his arms around Louis and playfully kissing him on his forehead, causing Louis to blush and a chorus of 'awe’s coming from the audience, the other boys laughing along, pulling stupid faces.

"Niall, speak in your deepest Irish accent!"

"Well, hello there girls" Niall said, relishing his full natural tone, causing the boys to laugh again and the girls to scream

"Right, one last question, as its 11 and we actually have an interview tomorrow!" Louis shouted, before pointing to a girl near the back.

"Well, I have a million questions, but Zayn hasn't spoken yet, so.... Zayn, which band member would you date if you had to choose one"

The room went deadly silent as all eyes fell on the usually loud Bradford boy, and the boys bit their lips, hoping Zayn wouldn't break down before answering. Finally, Zayn opened his mouth, and spoke with true confidence.

"Liam, I'd date Liam. Because... he's better than you guys!" He let out a laugh, before playfully running of stage, followed by Louis and Harry.

"Thank you and goodnight guys!" Niall announced, before following his crazy band mates out the back entrance.

"You ok mate?" Louis asked, concerned, as they caught up with Zayn, stood with his back against the wall, his face crumpling from the smile that he had had a few minutes ago to a crumbling mess, failing in his attempt to hold it together.

The other boys enveloped him in a hug, and he sobbed onto their shoulders, the tears falling freely down his cheeks.

"I... I couldn't lie to our fans. But I didn't realise how much admitted it out loud would hurt, knowing that I could never have him." Zayn whimpered, wiping his eyes furiously.

"Come on, let's get you home, it's getting late and Liam will be wondering where we are" Harry said soothingly, rubbing circles on his back before letting go, holding out his hand for Zayn to take.

"Nah, he won't be worrying, he's too busy fucking Danielle, that's why he didn't come tonight. I know he was lying" stated Zayn, pulling his hand from Harry's and leaning back against the wall, the tears threatening to spill over against as he thought of them together. 

Just then, Louis phone chimed, and he pulled it out.

"It's a text from Liam, see, I told you he was!" Louis cheered, but his face dropped when he read the message.

Text from LiLi - Can you come to my room when you guys get back please. I kinda ended it with Dani, and I need a hug, hope you guys had a good night out, be back soon. Li xx

Zayn automatically assumed the worst on seeing his change in mood, thinking that Liam had told him something like Take your time, I've got Dani over , or Dani's staying over, sorry for the short notice. Liam had never done anything like that, but for some reason, his jealousy had taken over him and he pushed off the wall, storming off down the street towards the hotel.

"Zayn, what the hell man!" Harry shouted after him, staying stood with Niall and Louis.

"I told you, I told you he was with her. And your face said it all when you got that text, Louis. He told you she was over, you realised you had backed him up for nothing. Well, I've had it." Zayn screamed back, and went to continuing walking, but Louis came running towards him, and he didn't have it in him to run away.

"No.... No Zayn" Louis panted, out of breath from his short sprint.

"He... he text me to... to tell me that... wait here.... just read it yourself"

Louis slipped his hand in his pocket to retrieve his phone as the two others caught up with him, and showed them all the message, before re-locking it and slipping it back in. Zayn's face dropped, and he fell into Harry's arms, unable to process what he had just read.

"See Zayn, he broke up with her. Yes, he lied about tonight, but it was because he probably wanted to be alone when he did it. Even I can see that he cares about you a lot, and he would never have done anything like that anyway. Go, go and see him when we get back, you need." Louis explained, locking eyes with Zayn as he spoke, trying to reassure his emotional band mate.

"But... he texted you, he asked you to go, why me?" Zayn asked, turning to full face Louis, as he calmed down and registered the truth.

"Because, despite what he thinks, he needs you right now more than ever, and it's you he wants to see, he's just too scared to ask you. You two have been really off with each other lately, and he's trying to give you space, he doesn't want to lose you Ze. He thinks it's his fault that you have been upset and that you don't want to be near him, when in reality it's the total opposite. So that's why tonight, you are going to change that." Louis finished his speech with a deep breath, looking at Zayn with hope in his eyes, praying that Zayn would agree.

"You sound like you know more than we do" said Niall, moving closer to Louis, slinging his arm around the older boy's shoulders. 

"I've had a few... sleepless nights with him to say the least. But, tonight, it's your turn. Now go get your guy mate, and we will see you in the morning" 

Zayn moved forward and hugged Louis tight, whispering a low 'thank you' in his ear, before running off towards the hotel, the other boys slowly walking behind. When he reached their floor, he confidently strode towards Liam's door, knocking loudly. But when he heard sobbing from inside, he suddenly became more hesitant, before taking a deep breath and turning the handle. 

Inside, Liam was lay, clad in just his boxer shorts, sobbing into his pillow under the covers. Tentatively, he took a small step inside, and silently closed the door behind him, before slowly making his way toward the king size bed and standing beside it. His barrier nearly crumbled just standing there as he watched one of his best mates break down in front of him. He slipped off his shoes, before gently climbing under the covers next to Liam, sliding up to him and pulling him into a hug.

Liam hadn't heard the door open, and so was shocked when he felt himself being pulled into a hug by strong arms. Assuming it was Louis, he nuzzled his head into the crook of his neck, before taking a shaky breath and pouring his heart out.

"I couldn't do it anymore Lou, I just couldn't. Dani... She's a lovely girl, but it just wasn't right. It didn't work, was stupid to think it would. I just... I love him too much Lou, and not matter how many times she kissed me, I never felt anything. I can't stop my feelings for Zayn, but he's getting further and further away from me, and I can't take it anymore!"

Liam broke down into another fit of sobs, and Zayn let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Liam... had feelings for him. He dated Dani to try and get over him because he didn't think he loved him back. He nearly started to speak, telling Liam he loved him back, when Liam finally stopped crying and began to speak again.

"Will he ever love me back Lou? I mean, how the hell to you even get a guy like him to even like you, never mind love you? It's like a losing battle, why can't we be like you and Harry? What do I have to do to get him to like me? I don't even have the courage to tell him how I feel, because I'm too scared of rejection. I know we won't stop being friends, but I don't think I can live much longer just being friends. " 

Liam stopped speaking, and Zayn decided that it was now or never.

"Neither can I, Li, neither can I"

Liam jumped at the sound of Zayn's voice, as he realised that he hadn't just poured his heart out to Louis, instead he had to Zayn. He sat bolt upright against the headboard, not daring to look Zayn in the face, scared of being rejected.

"I... You... You are here? You heard all that? Oh god, I'm so sorry! I... you can hate me if you want, I know you don't like me like that, I'm sorry, Zayn, I'm...."

Liam's rant was cut short when a pair of soft lips was placed against his own, and he froze, not knowing what to do. Hesitantly, after a few moments, he began to kiss back, melting into Zayn's open arms as he was pulled onto his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. 

Zayn pulled away first, gasping for breath, and Liam opened his mouth against, trying to apologise, but Zayn spoke before he could.

"Liam, you have no idea how long I have been waiting to hear that" 

Liam finally looked up into Zayn's eye, shocked at what he had just heard.

"I... You have?" Liam enquired, suddenly confused.

"Yes. Liam... I fell for you the moment I saw you on X-Factor. Your voice... It was just so... beautiful, and when you crept into my bed that first night, I couldn't believe that you might actually like me. You... in the morning, when I woke up, I was aroused, and so were you, but I was aroused over you, that's why when you woke up, I was never touching you. I was always scared you would find out. But I couldn't sleep without you beside me."

Zayn paused and Liam was blushing, realising that Zayn knew all about his mornings back then, and smiled sheepishly at him, knowing he had more to say.

"When we moved in here, I stopped sleeping with you because... Because it allowed me to be able to indulge myself after my dreams, something I couldn't allow myself to do when I was with you. I missed cuddling up to you, but now that it was only us two in the room, I was scared I would try something and that I would scare you away. And when you started seeing Dani... It broke my heart. I thought that you could never love me back."

Liam then cut Zayn off like Zayn had done earlier by kissing him full on the lips, before pulling away and cupping Zayn's face with his hands.

"Zayn, you have no idea. My... dreams in X-Factor, they were all about you. I had the same problem as you, and I thought you hadn't realised. I noticed yours like you did mine, and I thought you were thinking of some pretty girl. You know, I would have never been embarrassed by you... pleasuring yourself in front of me. In fact, I probably would've offered to help!"

Both boys burst into laughter and blushed, both imagining the scenario in their head and both boys got slightly aroused and hard by the image.

"When we moved it, and we had separate rooms, I thought you wanted your space, and that you didn't like me back. That's why I started dating Dani. I was trying to get over you, but it never ever worked, that's why I ended it. And it killed me every time you went out on a date, because it made me think that you would never want me because you liked girls. And yes, I lied tonight, and I knew you could see right through it, but I knew it would kill me seeing you dance with all them girls again."

Zayn began to cry, realising that Liam had been through the same thing as him.

"Liam, I'm so sorry, I really really am. I only went out tonight because I needed some release. The boys knew about my crush on you, and I knew you would probably be talking about Dani tomorrow, and I just needed something to take my mind off of it so that I could get some sleep."

Zayn slid down to lie on the pillow next to Liam, their bodies slightly touching, and Liam took Zayn's hand in his and held it to his heart.

"It's always been you Zayn, always. And I'm sorry that I never told you, because it would've saved all this." 

"And the same to you, Liam. I..."

Zayn couldn't quite bring himself to say it yet, instead opted to lean forward and join their lips together. Liam nibbled at his bottom lip, asking for entrance, which Zayn gladly gave, his tongue slipping easily his mouth, as if it had always meant to be there. The pair rolled over, so Liam was on top, and he broke the kiss, gently nibbling at Zayn's ear. Zayn let out a low moan, and his hands roamed aimlessly along Liam's body, finally resting on his hips. 

Liam sighed, pushing his now fully hard member down against Zayn's, before grabbing Zayn's t-shirt and pulling it up and over his head, throwing it to the other side of the room. He attached himself to one of Zayn's nipple, and sucked softly, causing Zayn to buck up against him. 

"Like that, do you?" Liam whispered, his voice deep in arousal, and he licked a line up Zayn's neck to his chine, causing the Bradford boy to shudder. 

"God yes, don't stop" Zayn moaned, moving his hands to Liam's bum and pinching it, giving him control for a moaning, flipping them so that he was on top.

He ran his fingers down Liam's sides until he reached his boxers, and he trailed a finger along the edge, with Liam squirming underneath him. Liam put his hands on Zayn's belt, and quickly undid it, before yanking his trousers and boxers down in one smooth motion, allowing Zayn's fully hard member to spring free, Liam gasping at the sight. 

Zayn cupped Liam through his boxers, before slipping them down his thighs and taking them off, kissing down his thighs as he went. The two boys, now naked, looked at each other for a brief moment, before Zayn broke the silence. 

"I've waited so long for his" He said as he moved to straddle his lover, giving him a quick kiss before moving back down his body. He grabbed Liam's member and slowly began to stroke it, twisting his hand slightly as he went down, causing him to moan loudly. Within a few strokes, Liam was on the edge, and Zayn stopped. He moved back up the bed to lie beside his lover and took his hand.

"Liam Payne, I love you, with all my heart"

Liam's breath hitched, both from arousal and shock, and he moved his free hand to cup Zayn's face.

"Zayn Malik, I love you too, more than you will ever know"

"Are you ready, or should we wait?" Zayn asked his smile dropping a little as he waited for Liam’s answer.

"I... I think we have waited long enough already! I... I'm ready."

The pair met in a desperate kiss, the energy and nervousness showing in the kiss, but also giving them the reassurance that they needed. Liam flipped Zayn over, and sucked his fingers, before slowly inserting one into Zayn. He whimpered slightly at the pain, but after a few seconds he adjusted to it, and he gave Liam a quick nod, signalling that he was ready.

Liam inserted a second finger and began to push in deeper, before hitting Zayn's prostate, causing Zayn to cry out in pleasure. He hit it a few more time, making him moan louder each time, before finally adding a third. The initial pain made Zayn cry out in pain, but he got used to the stretch, and finally Liam removed his fingers.

"Are you... ready?" Liam asked nervously, scared of going too fast.

"Yes... please Liam... take me"

Liam grabbed the lube from off the side and slicked himself up, running his head up and down Zayn's rim before throwing the lube away. He lined himself up, and, after a reassuring glance from Zayn, he gently pushed in all the way. He gave Zayn a few moments to get used to the feeling, before starting to move.

"God, Zayn, so tight" He moaned, pushing back into Zayn at an angle, hitting his prostate straight on.

"Well it's... new... to...me" Zayn panted between his thrust, the pain being taken over by pleasure, Liam hitting him directly on his prostate each time.

Liam sped up with his thrusts, and Zayn shouted his name each time in pleasure, pre come covering his stomach. Liam grabbed Zayn's member, and began working it in time with his thrusts. 

"Liam, Liam, I'm going to...."

The pleasure finally became too much for Zayn, and he came all over Liam's hand, clenching his bum around Liam's member, causing Liam to also cry out and he rode out his orgasm, filling Zayn up, continuing to thrust until he finished. Liam finally collapsed on top of Zayn and pulled out, both boys panting heavily as they came down from their high. Liam grabbed a handful of tissues and cleaned them both up, before moving up next to Zayn and pulling the covers over them.

"That was amazing" Zayn whispered to Liam, gently stroking his face.

"You aren't kidding, I can't wait to ride you next time" Liam replied with a laugh and smiling, the first proper smile since he last slept with Zayn at the X-Factor house.

"Me either. I love you" Zayn replied, pulling Liam against his chest, wrapping his arms around him and slipping on of his legs between Liam's.

"I love you too" Liam sighed back, and he gave his boyfriend a quick kiss before cuddling him close, both boys falling asleep, happy in the knowledge that they had each other now, and ready for their interview tomorrow.

Whether they came out to the world or not, it didn't matter, but the other 3 boys slowly tip toed back into the apartment after spending the night at Nandos (Niall had decided he was hungry), giving the two boys time to sort thing out. And they were more than happy when they peeked into Liam's room and saw the two cuddled together, glad that they had finally seen sense and got together. They slowly crept in to set their alarm, and then they all went to their beds, knowing that they would all be ok.


End file.
